Left behind
by PlsjoinFabMisty1isafaninstead
Summary: After a mission Lucy finds herself injured and found by some old comrades. She returns to the guild but her friends have mysteriously forgotten about her. But the strangest thing is the new guildmate is suddenly best friends with Natsu... Lucy leaves sad that they forgot about her and trains with her new best friends. Though not everyone has forgotten her...
1. Chapter 1 Where am i?

**My head... ugh ... where... where am i? All i remember is...**

 **"Natsu? Erza? Gray? W-wendy? No... NATSU? HAPPY? Where are you? Please... Anyone."** ** _My voice echos into the darkness of my mind._**

"Hey she's quite pretty..." "Shut up! " "Ooooww Ulteeeeaaar stooop..." "Oh, Meredy your not a baby anymore." "Meanie ugh..." "oh look she's waking up!" **I opened my eyes slowly. As my surroundings come into view i see pink, blue (a little further away though) and black hovering above my head.**

"W-where a...am i?" _ **i ask to nobody in particular.**_

"We are in the land of the living... i'm not sure about you thoug-" "Meredy don't be so rude!" "soowwy~ hey Jellal she's waking up"

 **Meredy...Ultear... Jellal. Why? Why are they here? I was just fighting with Natsu a minute ago... Natsu!**

 **"Where? Where are they?"** ** _I yell as i sit up quickly scaring Meredy in the process, and also severally regretting my decision soon after as pain surges through my head. Ultear sees my discomfort and gently pushes me back down on what i guessed was a cloak made into a folded shape resembling a pillow._**

"Lets just say we are round 20 miles away from where you were originally were..." **"What!?"** _**poor Meredy, two scares in less than a minute. I tried to comprehend what was going on.**_ **So i was fighting bandits with my friends when one Natsu defeated stood up and said a spell in a different language. Then he sent the spell towards Natsu, it ended up hitting Natsu and Natsu became unconscious it surrounded me but beforee my destined unconsciousness a girl who looked alot like Mirajane but with shorter hair appeared and smirked. I fell uncounscious to only wake up and find i'm here with Meredy, Jellal and Ultear telling me i was almost 20 miles away from the place i was battling before... I'M SOOOO CONFUSED ARGH.**

Hi so this is my fist fanfic i swear that this fanfic will be bigger in the future i was just showing you the first plot and experimenting and if anyone asks NO there will be no NaLi and there will be no Jecy(don't know the name for Lucy x Jellal) NaLu FOREVER! I hope this was enticing enough to make you to want more... Thank you

BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE xxxx 


	2. Chapter 2 The Explanation

_Hiiiiiiiii OMG I have some reviews followers and comments and i only released it a few days ago WOOPIE here are the comments: ( i'm sorry about the grammer and punctuation mistakes and i don't own Fairy tail BUT I OWN THIS PLOT)_

 **Nymph04 - Holy crap I already love this fanfic please continue this has all the makings of an amazing fanfic and trust me I've seen a lot of them so I know a good fanfic when I see one.** _Thanks i'm soooooo happy and pleased you like it, i am delighted to know my fanfic could be one of the best. Thank you Nymph._

 **.7- ooooh I'm curious as to what will happen.** _Actually so am i, i haven't thought out the WHOOOOLE story all i know is the beginning and the end xxxx_

 **sidjr100** **-** **plz update soon.** _Already onto it_

 _So back to the story..._

 _It was almost midnight and Jellal's group were explaining to Lucy what happened when they found her..._

"So we were all walking past Cral Firtl _(a place i just came up with)_ and after a couple meters away from there we saw a shield-like-cage surrounding someone as we now know it was you. We tried breaking it but it was no use. After a while we all tried to think of solutions ,as we thought the person inside might be hurt, when the shield-like-cage started glowing. We saw a crack through the middle but it wasn't supposed to have happened as i realized a few minutes back that the magic was cashic a magic that is supposed to hold someone in a cage and is nearly impossible to break. When the thing scattered we saw you lying on the ground with a gaping whole in your leg that we suspected came from the shield. It was almost sun set so we decided to stay and wait for your magic induced coma. It's has been nearly 9 hours since then and you finally woke up."

 **Wow...** " I'm so grateful but i must go now and return to the guild they must be worried..."

"I'm sorry Lucy but you can't return in your condition, we need to tend to your leg before it gets infected" _ **said Ultear with sympathy in her eyes.**_

"Yeah, otherwise we may have to chop it off, hahahahaha." _ **Meredy, thanks for the statement.**_

 _ **Ultear whacks Meredy on the head while Meredy was laughing. Pfft showed her.**_

"*stomach grumbles*" _**They all turned towards me. I blushed... well what do you expect me to do. Jellal giggled and brought over plate of delicious foods. My eyes had stars in them as i watched the juices of the beef ran onto the potatoes and vegetables. If anyone saw the way i ate they would've thought i hadn't eaten in years**_ ( _it's an expression i know if she hadn't eaten in years she would be dead by the first month geez calm down)_ _ **When i finished Ultear came over and started putting herbs and medicine on my leg and she then wrapped it in bandages. Every now and then i would gasp in pain as she might've accidentally pulled the bandage to tight or she could've pressed to hard on the wound while adding the herbs. That night Jellal let me use his blanket to sleep on. I curled up into a ball being careful not to hurt the wound or accidentally wake them up. Natsu are you ok i hope the blow the man gave you didn't damage your happy grin... Natsu... i.. i... miss you...Jellal... he ... he said it might take a week or two to get to the guild... i wonder why?... Why are they helping me? i'm so grateful... Natsu i'll see you soon... And with that i fell asleep.**_

 _Sorry another small one i PROMISE it'll be bigger than this one..._

 _BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_


	3. Chapter 3 Un-answered Questions

HIIIIIIIIIII I'M SOOOOOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPLOADED FOR A WHILE BUT I'VE BEEN BUSY AS IT'S MY BIRTHDAY SO I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU 2 CHAPTERS FOR THIS WEEK.

 **Nymph04-I can just imagine next chapter everyone being annoyed and someone randomly shouting, "AND I WANT MY PINK SHIRT BACK" in a Solomn moment like Damien did in Mean Girls** Uuuuuummmmmmmm...whaaaaaaaa?

 **dogsrcool5-Please write more** PATIENCE! HERE HAVE A COOKIE! AND ICE CREAM! AND MORE WRITING!

 **CrystalRavenFairy-Oh I'm excited for the next chapter! I love this story so much already and let me guess Lisanna is the bad one here! Yes you see I don't really like Lisanna... Thanks so much!** Not gonna say anything... Um... Oh you know what screw it  ******* _**is**_ the VILLAIN.

 **sidjr100- came wait for the nxt update I'm so excited plz update soon again** Don't worry i'm already uploading 2!

 **sidjr100- plz update soon** OMG your back! Already AGAIN updated BOOM!

Aaaaaaaaaaaannnyyywaaaaay...

"hmmm... I want fire chicken!"

"Aye sir!"

"Hey Natsu,"

"Yeh Erza?" I turned around and saw Erza. Lately Natsu team has been having an urge to search for someone.

"The dreams have been extended. She has seemed to be injured."

"Yeh, she's still asking to be found, i wonder who she is?"

"Yeh... So how is *******?" (hahaha i'm soooo evil it may have the same number of letters as a certain someone but it could be a character i made up mwahaha)

"Oh she's fine been clingy as ever, she also wanted to go on a job."

Again, why does she always want to go on jobs? It's like she's trying to keep us busy... nah she's not like that but she is different than when we were children. She seemed to become obsessive and slightly violent. I wonder why but she never does anything on jobs apart from getting in trouble or cheering us on. To be honest i kind of think she's...weak. I mean me the Fire Dragon Slayor and my companions Happy and Lucy...Lucy?...Who is...Lucy?...Is she the girl in our dreams...

"Natsu? Natsu? Stop daydreaming i'm talking to you! NATSU!"

"huh wha what?... That was weird.."

"what was weird?" Erza asked with a questioning look on her face.

"Well, i was just thinking about our team, me, happy and then i thought about someone called Lucy."

"lucy that feels like a familiar name."

"That was what i thought." i start to daydream when i thought of something.

"Oh right i need to go too the apartment tell happy i'm going," i start walking when Erza asked.

"what, that apartment that you pay for even though you don't know who lives there?" said Erza with a raised brow.

"Hey you know that we've all just forgotten who she is... i hope she's ok" I really do it seems that the whole guild has forgotten about her. She's been appearing in dreams from our team but i'm not sure about Wendy or Gajeel i wonder if they have forgotten about her because every time the guild talks about her they seem to go quiet and distance themselves. Actually so does Happy and the other exceeds i wonder if happy knows anything, i'll ask him next time i see him. Wait now i think about it ******* always gets worked up when we talk about the girl. I start to walk in the direction of the girls house. A few minutes later i arrived at the house. I don't know why but whenever i come here i always enter through the window out of natural instincts. I guess when i knew the girl i always jumped through the window or something. Haaaaaahhhhh... I'm tired. I lied down on the bed that was covered in the familiar scent of the girl. Mmmmm the girl... I closed my eyes and dreamed of the fight when ******* came back and when we think the girl disappeared.

I'm sooooooooooooooo evil you'll only find out who the ******* is when they speak **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA**


	4. Chapter 4 Dreams into Reality

"no-no doesn't go no please stay" Natsu whimpered as he struggled in his sleep

"oh Natsu you are still thinking about her, there is no point she's... gone forever" she smirked.

"Wha-Wha?" Natsu moaned as he woke up.

"natsuuuuuu~" a spine-chilling replying from his waking up distress.

"li sanna... li sanna?" Natsu sat up quickly and turned towards li sanna with a scowl on his face.

"Lisanna! you know your not aloud in here! what are you doing?"

"oh, Natsu I just came to see you.."

"no! that's not an excuse and you know it"

"oh I'm sorry Natsu I just came to check up on you!" she said with sympathetic eyes peering up at him.

"li sanna..." he sighed.

"oh come now is that how you'd speak to your childhood friend?" she said as she leant towards him and placed a finger against his chest. she reached his ear and sent shivers down his spine when her breaths touched his ear. she said in a whispering and taunting voice

"is that how you would talk to the girl who _died_ because of you?"

she stayed in that position for a while before slowly pulling back and staring deeply into his eyes. she knew it wasn't true that she 'died' because of him she knew it had nothing to do with him when she _'died'_. but it was a touchy subject when it came to Natsu as he always blamed himself for her disappearance.

while Natsu was in a daze she glided her finger down his chest sending shivers crawling down his spine causing him to stare into her blue orbs. he felt a little nauseous like she was looking through him.

she was different. she wasn't the innocent cheerful girl who always got what she wanted. no, she was still spoiled by her siblings but she had the aura of danger and possessiveness it was a little intimidating.

Natsu was really weary of her ever since the day she came back out of nowhere. for some reason he had the feeling that the blonde girl with big boobs... wait that's a big title there is no way he could remember all that let's see... big boob blonde na Ummm BBB no mmmm mmmm... oh! oh! blonde D(double d means big boobs for you innocent people) yeah blonde D anyway ... for some reason he had a feeling that the blonde d was forgotten the same day li sanna came back OK he'll ask li sanna.

"li sanna?"

"yeah, what is it?"

"I was wondering well... when you came back I think the blonde D girl disappeared and it um seems well... to rare to be a coincidence sooooo I was thinking...do you uumm...know something about her or maybe where she is?" he nervously said as he had a spark of hope in his eyes until he saw lisanna's shocked expression

lisanna gave a shocked look that natsu thought was a little suspisous when she suddenly tried to hide her shock with a lot of laughter

"blonde d?" she chuckled

natsu stared at her with a confused look covering his face

lisanna saw this and mentally sighed

"nevermind... no, i don't know her or where she is"

lisanna felt a little annoyed that the subject changed from her to a girl natsu doesn't remember.

lissana stood from the bed and started walking towards the exit when natsu remembered that he was in lucys bedroom and with his natural instincts he growled at her giving of a protective aura

lisanna noticed this and stopped at the door she slightly turned her head so the lower half of her face is seen but her eyes were covered by her bangs.

"goodbye natsu~" she sung in a revengeful and chilling voice

natsu glared at her as she walked out the house

natsu sighed when the door shut with a quick slam

he turned his head towards the bed and released the tight grip where the quilt was in his palm and stared at the quilt as he lied down on his back

"where are you?"

he asked with his eyes glued to the ceiling

an image of lucy popped into his head when he remembered a flash back were him, happy and blonde d were making a ... memory book?

natsu's eyes widend as he stormed out of the bed almost tipping it over and went straight to lucy's desk

he slammed open the draw that was next to the desk. he desperatly started pulling out things that were not the book he remembered and placed them on the desk trying not to rip anything or damage anything.

when he saw a green book with a photograph of happy, him and blonde d on the front cover he pulled out the desk's chair and quickly sat down with the book laying on the table careful not to dent it.

he opened the book and stared at the picture on the front page

"so this is blonde d?" i think it says her name is... he sighed

it doesn't say grrr

i think it was loo.. lu-lu sh ay? luuu ss aaa? lusai? LUCY her name was lucy

yes i'm getting closer

natsu turned the page and stared at the page with his eyes wide open

wait!

with that said he picked up the book and jumped out of the house and ran to his and happy's home


	5. Chapter 5 WE WILL ALWAYS REMEMBER HER

"HAPPY?"

"are you there?"

"Mmmmm" happy groaned obviously annoyed at Natsu waking him up

"hey happy do you know who this person is?" Natsu pointed to a girl with blonde hair in a diary/ picture book.

"what do you mean Natsu?"

"do you know who she is?"

happy slowly looked from Natsu's face to the blonde in the picture

"huh- happy what's wrong?" Natsu gave a questioning look as he looked at the cat noticing how tears started pouring down the cat's face.

 _a week before_

gajeel, levy and lily stood in the corner of the guild

"grrrr..." gajeel moaned distressed.

"whats going on? its like no one cares that bunny girl has gone missing. why can't we just make everyone remember already?"

"gajeel you know it may be too dangerous. we don't know what caused this so if we try and make them remember it may damage them in some way, shape or form!" levy looked down at a book of amnesia spells

"she's right gajeel we need to be careful." said wendy as she walked up to them with carla and a depressed looking happygajeel

gajeel humphed angrily with his arms crossed.

"Hey, guys, we are back!" gray yelled as he kicked down the doors

"gray..." growled erza

"shit sorry,"

"hi gajeel,wendy, levy!"

"Hey, juvia did anything happen?" asked levy her voice quieting at the end of the sentence, looking at juvia intently.

"juvia's sorry, juvia couldn't find any traces of memories from gray-sama nor erza." juvia looked down ashamed.

"Hey, juvia it's alright." levy said patting juvia's back

"juvia misses love rival." said juvia tears gathering in her eyes waiting to be released.

gajeel, wendy and levy's eyes widened considerably in fear of getting soaked whereas lily grabbed both exceeds and transformed into his small cat size and flew away not wanting his fur or feline friends' fur to become wet.

"Gajeel, Lily, Wendy, Carla, Levy and happy please come to my office." master Makarov shouted from the top deck

all said people walked up the stairs to master Makarov's office. wendy knocked on the office door and opened when a faint voice yelled 'come in' from the other side.

"as you know, my children have forgotten one of their own guildmates. unfortunately, we have no known whereabouts to where she is." Makarov looked down at the table holding a serious expression.

"we may never find her..." Makarov stopped when gasps from the girls and happy escaped into the echo of the room

"but as long as we are the ones who remember her..." Makarov took a deep breath

"I would like you all to swear on an oath in honour of lucy.." tears and whimpers were now one of the only things heard in the room

"that, w-we MEMBERS OF FAIRY TAIL, WILL ALWAYS REMEMBER HER FORM AND PRESENCE AS APART OF US!

smiles spread around the room like a disease as tears fell.

"I A MEMBER OF FAIRY TAIL WILL ALWAYS REMEMBER LUCY HEARTFILIA!"

"I A MEMBER OF FAIRY TAIL WILL ALWAYS REMEMBER BUNNY GIRL!"

"I A MEMBER OF FAIRY TAIL WILL ALWAYS REMEMBER LU-CHAN!"

"I A MEMBER OF FAIRY TAIL WILL ALWAYS REMEMBER JUVIA'S LOVE RIVAL!"

"I A MEMBER OF FAIRY TAIL WILL ALWAYS REMEMBER lUCY-SAMA!"

"I A MEMBER OF FAIRY TAIL WILL ALWAYS REMEMBER LUSHIE!"


End file.
